Don't leave me!
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Draco is drugged and cheats on Hermione, will she leave him? Drabble, Not compliant with Epilogue. Rated M for suggestions.


**Hello, Lovelies! This little drabble was written for an assignment, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I only own my imagination and Tom Felton (of course!)**

 **Don't leave me!**

* * *

Draco sat on the couch in his sitting room and looked around, he missed her personal touches and wished she was still here. He pulled the pensive out that he had floating next to him. The glowing liquid was calling him, and he knew it was a mistake to do it, but he had to. It was the curse she had put on him before he left. He had to relieve the memory every day until she had forgiven him.

Slowly dipping his face into the floating water; He shivered as he descended to the snowy ground. He could see Hermione in the distance and pulled his cloak tighter around him. The thing was, he didn't know if he was shivering because of the memory or the cold.

 _Hermione was walking through the deep snow and crying, how could Draco do that to her? She thought he had loved her enough to choose her. "I love you Draco, how could you?"_

 _Draco ran up to her and held onto her arm, "Hermione, wait up please! I promise it was not what you thought. I love you more than anything, don't leave me." He looked desperate as she pulled away and stopped walking._

 _"Did you sleep with her?" She looked down at the snow and watched as her tears melted into small circles on the white ground. Her heart was breaking more every second._

 _"She drugged me, Hermione, I didn't know what I was doing until the potion wore off and it was too late. You have to believe me, Love!" Draco begged as he stood in front of her and begged her for forgiveness. "I swear that is the truth."_

 _She wiped her eyes, looking into his eyes by mistake. "How can I believe you? Pansy said you initiated it and refused to give me the memory."_

 _"Take my memory then, you know I would never hurt you. We are getting married in two months." Draco cried as he pulled a stiff Hermione into a hug, "Please don't leave me, I need you."_

 _"I need time Draco, I will look at your memory, but I need time to think. How did you even end up at the pub." Hermione finally hugged him back and started to cry into his shoulder._

 _Draco tried to remember what had happened and realised it looked worse than it was. "I was upset about our fight, so I went to the pub and happened to run into Pansy. She bought me a drink, but I didn't see her slip the potion into it."_

 _Wrapping herself closer inside his embrace, Hermione shivered and closed her eyes. "Give me a week to figure out what I want to do, I love you, but this is a lot to think about. Drugged or not you still slept with her." Hermione looked up at him and gave him a gentle kiss. "I will owl you within a week, don't leave me until you hear from me."_

 _"Don't leave me either Love, I am nothing without you. Please forgive me; I love you so much." Draco wiped his eyes and placed a hand on her cheek._

 _"I promise I will think it through; it hurts to know you made love to Pansy." She let go of him and looked at him one last time before apparating away._

 _Draco collapsed into the snow and screamed before falling into the snow and wishing he could go back in time and change what had happened. The love of his life was threatening to leave him, and he was nothing without her._

When he pulled out of the pensive, he felt the tears on his cheeks and wiped them angrily. It had been a week today, and he still hadn't received an owl yet, his heart was in pieces. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a timid brown owl fly through the window and drop a letter in his lap.

"Fuck, what if she leaves me..." Draco slowly opened the letter and read it slowly.

 _Draco,_

 _I have thought about what happened and decided I will forgive you. Only if you let me see that memory and I can believe you love me still. I have been staying with Harry and been wondering what you were doing. Your office said you haven't been in all week, I tried to reach out to you before now. I guess you are too busy sulking, that's what you usually do when we fight. I will see you tonight and we can go from there._

 _Hermione_

Draco looked at the letter again and tried to look happy but couldn't bring himself to believe she would come back. He decided to go to his room and try to sleep off the pain. He wanted to be wide awake if she really did show up tonight.


End file.
